


Birthday boy!

by Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHE!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: James and Alec visit Q





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



> Ashe, darling, I hope you're going to have a marvelous day ahead!

James looked down at his phone. It was one of the rare pictures he managed to snap of Q back when they were together. The boffin always managed to hack into whatever devices and delete his pictures. James managed to hide this burner phone with crappy camera from his lover and he was beyond happy now. Now that Q was gone. James frowned. He brushed his cheek with the back of his hand and he got startled when he saw it come away wet. He never cried when She died but this young man with fluffy hair and obnoxious love for all kinds of ugly cardigans managed to sneak under his skin. This man who was now dead and James himself buried his body in Skyfall. 

“Come now, Jameska, we need to leave.” The voice of reason, as always. 

“You know it’s always hard.” James looked at the other blonde man, who sloshed away a bottle of tequila they brought to Q’s grave. 

“You know it’s never easy to let them go.”

“Yes, but I at least hope I’m worth staying with.”

“Of course you are.” James kissed Alec deeply on the lips. “Come along, my old man. It’s time to eat the birthday boy’s cake.”


End file.
